Seclusion
by AnRevival
Summary: "This can't be happening…." She spoke to no one but it helped calm her down, the lock wouldn't move; it was too dark. She began to get scared. There was someone coming... The door opened with a thud, and she looked up into the eyes of her captor as he spoke, "We're home," Her face fell as did her hope of escape, she knew she was trapped there forever.


Chapter 1

AJ was making her way backstage, after cutting a promo of how she was going to be the top diva in NXT. She was wearing her green skull top and shorts as well as her signature black converse. Looking around her, she noticed that most of the other wrestlers were caught up in watching the match between Kaitlyn and Kamryn. But when she turned the corner, because she wasn't paying attention as she past a high stack of props, she found herself on the floor as she had just collided with her old friend Huskey, who was just in casual wear as he wasn't on the match card but had a meeting with the creative team.

"Hey Huskey, what was your meeting about?" She asked.

"Hey, AJ, I have just been informed that they want to move me up to the WWE main roster." He told her excitedly.

"Ahhhhhh, oh my gosh congratulations!" She screamed while giving him a hug, making the people backstage give her weird looks. In truth, AJ was happy for her friend but was sad she wouldn't be seeing him as much.

"Don't be sad," he whispered, as he could see the hurt in her eyes. "Out of all the people here, you're the only one who treated me with kindness and who offered to be my friend... I thank you for that, AJ." He whispered in her ear while holding her in his arms.

*Xxxx

Months went by, and AJ was doing exactly what she had said she was going to do, she quickly climbed up the ranks of the NXT Divas division. She formed a strong friendship with her fellow NXT Diva Kaitlyn and seemed genuinely happy. She made sure to watch both Raw and Smackdown, and felt happy that her friend Husky was doing what he loved doing. She knew that at some point she would also get her chance, and she could hardly wait.

*time skip*

AJ was walking out of Stephanie's office with a huge smile plastered on her face, and was skipping around in a CM punk t-shirt, skinny jeans, and of course her converse shoes, as she was moving up to the main roster of WWE and she was finally going to see her friend Husky again. She was going to the catering area to see if any of her friends were there, but when she got there she was surprised when she saw a man in a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. When he saw her he smiled and laughed when she came running towards him and gave him the biggest hug that she could.

"What are you doing back here? You are supposed to be in the new Nexus."

"Yeah, but they don't like me there either." He replied, "They gave me a chance and I blew it."

"So what are you so happy about?" He asked while they went to sit at one of the tables.

"Well I just had a meeting with Stephanie to say that I am moving up to WWE!" She exclaimed happily, but while she thought about it she realized she wouldn't be able to see Husky as much if he was moving back to NXT.

"That's great!" He said, giving her a warm smile, "I know you'll do great there."

"Thank you husky and I know the crowd are going to go crazy knowing that you have returned. Well I have to get to the hotel now; I'll talk to you later." With hope in her voice that they can hang out soon, before she makes her debut.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, it's been fun catching up," he said while they stood up. AJ gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before walking towards the exit.

As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but smile. AJ Lee just kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't anything big, but over the time he had known her he had fallen in love with the geek goddess. He hoped that she had liked him too, and by the kiss she gave him, he was sure of it.

Xxxx

As AJ made her way down the hall to Stephanie's office; she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She had finally made it to the top, to the WWE. The best part about all of this was the fact that she was going to be tagging with her best friend, Kaitlyn. She waited around to catch a ride with Kaitlyn to their first SmackDown show, as another smile formed on her lips.

When she first arrived, she was grateful to Natalya, one of the most respected divas in the locker room for taking her and Kaitlyn under her wing and showing them the ropes. She knew that if anyone could help her navigate the WWE, it would be the third generation diva. True to her word, Natalya helped them train, and even offered them advice at some points.

. Months went by with both her and Kaitlyn becoming more confident in their abilities and in-ring performance, and soon it was time for both of them to tag team on their own. They no longer needed their mentor to accompany them down to the ring for their matches, and so the creative team had Natalya turn her back on them.

*Time Skip

AJ decided to spend some time with her boyfriend as they didn't have a match till Friday, so she went around backstage in her Daniel Bryan t-shirt, and her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and light blue skinny jeans with some pink converse shoes. When she found him texting his uncle she quietly gave him a hug from behind.

"Hey, baby," she whispered.

He looked up from his phone with a look of disgust. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I thought it could be AJ and Daniel time." she whispered.

"Fine, come with me" he said becoming calmer, as he took her hand and led her around backstage looking for a secluded area.

As they were making out, they had no idea that someone had stumbled across them, and that person couldn't believe what was taking place before their very eyes... She was there kissing another man, he wanted to surprise her of him finally coming up again, he had anger in his eyes as he stormed away quickly pushing everyone in his path, until one of the backstage crew, shouted "Husky, calm down man!" Husky just glared at him and carried on storming off in a mood, leaving the backstage superstars and crew confused.

How could she do this? He thought she had feelings for him, just as he had for her. Did the kiss she gave him months ago not mean anything to her? She had made the first move, after all. AJ was his, and he made a promise to himself that he would get her back, no matter the cost.

XXXX

"I love you, Daniel," AJ whispered into the kiss as they pulled apart.

Even though he never returned the words, she knew he loved her too... 'I know he loves me, other people don't think it's true, but it is, and I love him and he just might have a problem saying it right?' She thought to herself.

Xxxxxxx

Husky was sitting in the bathroom trying to calm down as he didn't want to move back down to NXT again like last time, but now instead of being the next big thing he was more conceded of getting what was his... He was going to make it his mission to make Daniel pay for stealing his AJ away from him.

**A/N** I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to set up a prologue of sorts, so that you'll get a feel for what's to come. I promise I'll try my hardest to make the chapters longer for now on.


End file.
